Bitter Revenge
by Theatrefangirl014
Summary: When Johnny and Dr. Brackett go to a paramedic convention, they expect it to be just like any other. But, it turns out to be anything but. The paramedic program is in trouble, Dr. Brackett is chosen as the main speaker, multiple people are injured, threatening notes are discovered, etc. Is someone trying to put a stop to the program? Is someone out to get revenge on Dr. Brackett?


**Bitter Revenge**

 **(An Emergency! Fanfiction)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Emergency! They belong to Robert A. Cinader, Harold Jack Bloom, Jack Webb, and associates.**

 **Note: Not all of the medical terms and vital sign readings may be accurate.**

"Roy, you're going to the paramedic conference in San Diego next week, aren't you?" Johnny asked, buttoning up his uniform shirt.

"I wish I could, Johnny. But I promised Joanne and the kids I'd take them on vacation that week," Roy replied, closing his locker.

"Oh," Johnny said glumly.

"Well, I'm sure some of the other paramedics are going. Why don't you ask one of them?"

"I already did."

"No luck, huh?"

"Nope," he paused. "Maybe I won't go, then."

"Wait, isn't it a conference for paramedics AND doctors?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So why don't you ask Dixie if she'll go."

"She's not a doctor."

"I know that, but nurses can go, too. I'm sure she'd say yes."

"Hmm, maybe I will ask her."

"Role call!" Captain Stanley shouted from the other room.

Johnny buttoned the last button on his shirt and then followed Roy into the bay.

"Good morning, Cap," Roy said.

"Morning Roy."

"Alright, let's get started. DeSoto?"

"Here."

"Gage?"

"Here."

"Kelly?" Captain Stanley looked around puzzled. "Where's Chet?"

"I'm right here, Cap!" Chet shouted, running into the bay.

"Hmmm, I guess we know who has latrine duty this week," Cap said, checking off his name.

"But, Cap, I…"

"No but's, Kelly…Now, moving on. Lopez?"

"Here."

"And Stoker."

"Here."

"Since Chet has latrine duty, let's divvy up the rest of the jobs for this week. Mike, you can do-.

The klaxons went off interrupting Cap. "ENGINE 10, ENGINE 51, SQUAD 51. STRUCTURE FIRE. 111 CHESWICK BOULEVARD. 111 CHESWICK BOULEVARD. CROSSSTREET EIGHTH. TIMEOUT 0800 HOURS."

Cap went over to the handy-talkie and replied, "Squad 51, KMG-365."

The men hurriedly put on their gear, got into the firetruck and squad, and made their way to the scene with their sirens blaring.

When they arrived, they saw that a large house was on fire. Immediately, Cap started spouting off orders, "Lopez, Stoker, Kelly, get that hose out!" He approached the distraught lady who was pacing in front of the house. "Excuse me, miss. Is this your house?"

"Yes, it's my house. Will you please help me? My son, Mike, is still inside. He was down in the basement."

"He's the only one still in the house?"

"Yes. Please do something!" she shouted.

"Ma'am, please try to remain calm. I'll put my men on it right away. DeSoto! Gage!" Roy and Johnny ran up to Cap. "We've got a boy still in the building. His name's Mike, and he's likely to be in the basement."

"Right, Cap," Roy said nodding. He pulled his air mask over his face, and Johnny did the same.

At that moment, Station 10 arrived. The captain of the crew came up to Cap. "Captain Stanley, where do you need my men to go?"

"There's a child still inside. I'm going to send DeSoto and Gage in. Can your guys cover for them?"

"Sure thing. McCormick, Daniels, Robertson! Cover DeSoto and Gage with that hose!"

As soon as everything was set, Cap gave Johnny and Roy the go ahead. They entered the house, searching for the entrance to the basement. "Over here, Roy!" Johnny shouted. He opened the door and peered down the stairs.

"Do you see him?" Roy asked, looking over Johnny's shoulder.

"Yeah, I see him. He's at the bottom of the steps." He started to descend the wooden stairs with Roy hot on his heels. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. "He's breathing."

"Help me get him up," Roy said.

Johnny helped Roy pick the boy up and stood back as Roy started up the stairs. He heard a strange loud creaking, and it didn't occur to him what it might be until it was too late. "Roy! Watch out!" he shouted as the stairs collapsed in a dusty heap.

Roy fell backwards and landed on his air tank with the boy still in his arms.

"Roy! Are you okay?" Johnny asked concerned.

Roy groaned, "No, but let's just get out of here first…Look for another entrance."

Johnny walked around the basement in search of a door. Finally, he found one. The doorknob was hot to the touch, so Johnny stepped back and kicked it down. "Chet, give me a hand!"

Chet ran over to Johnny. "Where's Roy?"

"The stairs collapsed, and Roy fell."

"Where is he?"

"Over here," Johnny said leading him through the smoke-infested room. "Take the boy, and I'll help Roy."

Chet nodded and carried the boy outside.

Johnny helped Roy to his feet, wrapped his arm around him, and helped him out of the basement. "Chet, I'm going to need a backboard! Here, Roy, let's get this air tank off you." He finally got the tank off and then said, "Chet, help him onto the backboard while I take a look at the boy."

Chet nodded. "Easy, Roy." He lowered him to the ground and onto the backboard.

Johnny turned his attention to the little boy.

The little boy's mother ran over. "My son, Mike, is he alright?" She touched the boy's face and looked worriedly at Johnny.

"Please, ma'am. Stay back while I check him out." He quickly took the boy's pulse and blood pressure. Then he called Rampart. "Rampart, we have two victims. The first victim is approximate age eight. He was found unconscious at the scene of a fire with a probable concussion and smoke inhalation. The second victim is a male approximate age thirty. There are possible back injuries and a possible concussion. The victim is also having some trouble breathing. Be advised, victim two is Roy DeSoto

Dr. Early responded, "What are the vital signs?"

"For victim one, the vital signs are as follows: BP is 110/70, Pulse is 70, and Respirations is 18. Stand by for vitals on the second victim." Johnny made his way over to Roy and checked his vitals. "Vitals for victim two are as follows: BP is 130/60, Pulse is 75, and Respirations is 25. The victim is having some trouble breathing."

"Is the ambulance there yet, 51?"

"Negative, Rampart."

"For victim one, start an IV with lactative ringers, and put him on O2. For victim two, start an IV with D5W TKO, and put him on 2 liters of O2. Transport as soon as possible."

"10-4 Rampart."

Johnny got the IV and inserted the needle in the boy's arm. "Ma'am, we'll be transporting him to Rampart Emergency," he said to the mother.

"May I ride in the ambulance with him?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine." He knelt down by Roy and got the IV together, then he inserted the needle. "How are you feeling?"

Roy groaned. "I've been better."

"How are you really feeling?"

Roy scrunched up his face and whispered, "I'm in a lot of pain, Johnny. Can you ask Rampart if I can have some painkiller?"

Johnny shrugged and picked up the biophone. "Rampart, victim two is requesting painkiller."

"Stand by, 51." Dr. Early went over to the pager and immediately paged Dr. Brackett.

After a few seconds, Dr. Brackett appeared. "What is it, Joe?"

"Squad 51 has two victims, and the first one's all taken care of. The second one is Roy."

"What happened?"

"Some stairs collapsed, and he fell on his air tank. Johnny said he's in severe pain and is requesting painkiller. But I'm not sure that he should have any just yet. I wanted to get a second opinion."

"Is he having any trouble breathing at all?"

"A bit."

"Are there any other injuries?"

"None that are known. But, he might have a concussion."

Kel rubbed his chin and then replied, "He needs to stay awake until we know more. Even the smallest bit of painkiller might put him out of it. It's too risky." Kel turned to the biophone, "Negative, 51. Keep him on O2, continue monitoring vitals, and transport as soon as possible."

"10-4, Rampart." Johnny turned to Roy, "I'm sorry, Roy, I can't give you any." He placed the oxygen mask over Roy's face. "This should help you a bit. There, now I'll call Joanne and let her know what's happened." Roy sighed and closed his eyes. "Hey, now don't you go to sleep on me." Roy glared at Johnny, but obeyed as Johnny made a phone call to the DeSoto house. "Hello, Joanne. It's John Gage."

"Hi, Johnny. Did you need something?"

"Uh, I wanted to call and let you know that Roy was injured in a structure fire a few minutes ago."

"What? How bad is it?"

"Well, the stairs collapsed, and he fell backwards onto his air tank. Right now, we think it might just be a concussion but there may be some possible back injuries."

"Are there…any complications?"

"Well, he's having some difficulty breathing, but that's expected after getting the air knocked out of you."

"Is he in any pain?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I don't think there's anything to prevent him from making a speedy recovery."

"Thanks for letting me know, Johnny. I'll meet you at Rampart in about half an hour."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Johnny closed the phone and sighed. While he had been on the phone, the others had gotten the fire out.

The sound of sirens soon filled the air as the ambulance pulled in. After the attendants got the boy and Roy loaded inside, Johnny and the mother climbed inside with them. Cap shut the door and gave the back door a tap to let the driver know that they were set to go. "Chet, can you drive the squad back please?"

"Sure thing, Cap," Chet said.

The captain of Station 10 came over to Captain Stanley, "Our crew will clean up this mess. You guys go on, I'm sure you're worried about DeSoto."

"Thanks. Alright, men. Clear out!"

EMERGENCY!

"Joe, Kel, what's going on?" Dixie asked.

"Roy was injured. They're bringing him in now," Joe Early explained.

"Is it serious?" Dixie asked.

"He's got a probable concussion and possible back injuries. He's also having some trouble breathing and is in severe pain. Johnny said he even requested a painkiller. Can you believe it—Roy asking for painkiller?" Dr. Brackett said.

"He must be in a lot of pain, then. I'll go set up a room."

"Thanks, Dix. And set up another one for the other victim," Kel said as Dixie hurried off to ready the treatment rooms. "What do you think, Joe?"

"I honestly don't know what to think, Kel. Usually, when a firefighter lands on his air tank, he's fine except for a huge bruise and some tenderness. But in this case…Roy seemed to be in an awful lot of pain even considering these circumstances."

"I know what you mean," Dr. Brackett replied shaking his head.

"They're here, Kel," Dixie said.

The threesome watched as the two gurneys rolled in. Roy was nearly unconscious on the one, and the other one contained a small boy who was now conscious.

"What treatment room?" Johnny asked.

"Roy to room 5 and him to room 4," Dixie said. She and Dr. Brackett followed Johnny and the ambulance attendant into room 5, while Dr. Early took the boy and his mother into room 4.

"Is my son going to be alright, doctor?" the woman asked Dr. Early.

Dr. Early checked the boy over and then replied, "It could have been a lot worse. Your boy is very fortunate.

"Well, what's wrong with him?"

"We'll have to run some tests to be sure, but I think he has a mild case of smoke inhalation and possibly a minor concussion. But, I think he will recover rather quickly."

"Oh thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried."

"Now if you'll come with me, young man, we'll get you all fixed up."

"Can my mommy come, too?"

"Yes, your mommy can come, too," Dr. Early said cheerfully.

Meanwhile in treatment room 5, Dr. Brackett was checking Roy with his penlight. "Pupils are equal and reactive. Roy, can you hear me?" Roy groaned, but didn't answer. "Roy, don't go to sleep. Stay with me," Dr. Brackett pleaded. Roy opened his eyes. "I need you to tell me where you have pain."

"My…my back."

"Just your back? What about your head?"

"My head's just…fine. Please, doc…Give me something for the pain!" Roy pleaded.

Dr. Brackett frowned and turned to Dixie. "We're going to need some orderlies. He turned to Roy, "Hang on, Roy. We're going to take a look at your back first."

Dixie left to find some orderlies. After a short while two orderlies quickly followed Dixie into the treatment room. The orderlies gently turned Roy onto his stomach. "Thanks, boys. That'll be all."

Dr. Brackett pressed gently on various places on Roy's back. Almost every press issued a groan from Roy. After he had finished his probing he said, "Alright, Roy, I'll get you some painkiller now." He turned to Dixie. "We'll need a precautionary skull series and full series of back x-rays."

"I'm going to see if Joanne is here yet," Johnny said before slipping out.

EMERGENCY!

Joanne hurried into the emergency room. She looked for Dixie at the nurse's station, but didn't see the familiar nurse there. Instead, an older nurse with darker hair occupied Dixie's usual spot. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, ma'am? How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for my husband—Paramedic Firefighter Roy DeSoto? He was brought in by Squad 51."

"Ah yes, he's in treatment room 5. I'm not sure that they're done examining him yet. If you could wait outside the door, please."

"Thank you," she said, walking down the all-to-familiar treatment wing. She made her way to five and ran into Johnny. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Johnny."

"No, that's okay. That's okay. In fact, I was just coming to see if you were here."

"How is he?"

"He's still in a lot of pain, but Brackett's seeing about getting him some painkiller. They haven't taken any x-rays yet, though."

"Alright. Can I go in? Or should I wait out here?"

"I would wait until the x-rays are done, because they're just going to make you get out again for those." She nodded. "Are you going to need someone to watch the kids tonight? My shift ends in a few hours."

"Thanks for the offer, but my neighbor is going to watch them. In fact, she'll be picking them up from school soon."

"I guess this means your family vacation for next week is postponed, huh?"

"Oh, gosh, I hadn't even thought of that! I was so worried about Roy, it didn't even cross my mind! The kids will be disappointed, but Roy's health is more important."

EMERGENCY!

A few hours later, Roy was all situated in his hospital room. Joanne was sitting patiently at her husband's side. "Oh Roy, I wish you'd be more careful," she pleaded softly.

"Joanne, I try to be careful at all times on the job, but checking that staircase was the last thing on my mind. There was a boy unconscious at the bottom of the steps, and he was the only thing on my mind."

"Oh, I know, you have such a compassionate heart. That's what makes you one of the best paramedics this hospital has," she said, kissing his forehead.

A knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" Roy called out.

Johnny poked his head in, "How are ya feeling, Roy?"

"Better. Come in," he beckoned.

Johnny entered, and they talked for a few minutes before Johnny checked his watch. "Oops, sorry, Roy. I need to get going."

"Bye, Johnny," Roy and Joanne said.

"Bye!" Johnny left the room and headed down to the nurse's station in search of Dixie. He found her sitting at the desk going through a stack of papers. "Hey, Dix!"

"Oh, hi, Johnny. I didn't realize you were still here."

"Yeah, I was up visiting Roy."

"Ah," she nodded.

"Um, Dix? Do you have a few minutes?"

She looked up from her papers. "Sure, I could use a little break from all this paperwork. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you know the paramedic convention that's in San Diego next week?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Come with you?"

"Yeah. Roy can't make it and neither can any of the other paramedics that I talked to. But it's opened to doctors and nurses, too."

"I'd love to, Johnny."

"Good, I—"

"But I can't."

"What?"

"I'm taking Cheryl's shift next week, because she's visiting family in Pennsylvania."

"Ah, man! I guess I won't go, then."

"Have you asked Joe?"

"Dr. Early? No, I haven't asked him yet."

"Asked me what?" Dr. Early said walking over.

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the paramedic convention next week."

"The paramedic convention?"

"Yeah, I can't find anybody to go with me."

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I'm getting too old to be going to all these conferences. Did you ask Dr. Brackett?"

"No…"

"DR. EARLY TO TREATMENT ROOM 7. DR. EARLY TO TREATMENT ROOM 7," the pager repeated.

"Sorry, Johnny. See you later."

"See ya, Doc," Johnny shouted after the doctor. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Joe made a good suggestion. Why don't you ask Dr. Brackett?"

"I don't really want to."

"Why not? What's wrong with Kel?"

"Nothing's wrong with him. It's just that…he's…well…he's Dr. Brackett."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that Dr. Brackett and I don't really see eye to eye or get along very well. I doubt he'd even want to be stuck with me for a whole week."

"Well, what about Dr. Morton?"

"Morton? He's even worse than Brackett!"

"What's wrong with Dr. Morton?"

"He's…he's got a terrible bedside manner, and he kinda gets on my nerves…a lot."

"Hmmm. Well, I still think you should ask Kel. I'm sure he wouldn't might going to the paramedic conference and getting to know you better."

"Well, if I run into him I might ask." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed glancing at the clock on the wall. "Well, I got an early shift tomorrow…"

Dixie nodded knowingly. "Goodnight, Johnny.

Johnny smiled at her and walked out to his car. As he got situated in the driver's seat, he thought about what it might be like if Dr. Brackett did come with him to the conference. Shaking his head at the thought, he started the engine and drove to his apartment.

EMERGENCY!

Dixie sat in the breakroom with a coffee mug in her hand, patiently waiting for Dr. Brackett to join her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the handsome doctor showed up. His dark hair was a mess with bits sticking out here and there. His clothes were soaked in sweat, and she could tell instantly that he was running on a small amount of sleep. "Kel?" she called out. "Are you alright?"

Dr. Brackett joined her at the table and rested his head on his hands with his face downward. "I'm fine, Dix."

"You don't sound fine…Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah," he replied tiredly.

Dixie poured a cup and set it in front of him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" he asked, taking a sip.

"About whatever's bothering you."

Kel looked up at Dixie with sadness in his eyes. "I was just in the surgery…and the patient didn't make it." He looked at the ground.

"What was the injury?"

"Internal bleeding from a car accident."

"Kel, you know that most times with internal bleeding it's hit or miss…You can't save everyone."

"I know, but I feel like it's my fault. At least, that's how her parents see it."

"Her parents? How old was she?" she asked softly.

"She was only fifteen…She and her older brother were driving home when a drunk hit them head-on. The brother died instantly, and the girl died on the operating table right in front of me."

"Kel, it's not your fault. The drunk is the one who put himself and all the other drivers on the road in danger. Not you."

"I still feel responsible. She died while in my care."

Dixie put her hand over his. "Don't go kicking yourself too hard. It happens to the best of doctors. But I get the feeling that something else is wrong. Do you want to tell me or are you going to linger in self-pity awhile longer?"

Dr. Brackett locked eyes with her. "Linger in self-pity?! You think that's what I'm doing?!"

"Take it easy, Kel. It's just that you're not acting like yourself."

"You want to know what's really bothering me? I'm tired and stressed and burnt out, and it's not like I can ask for time off."

"Everyone needs to take off and relax every once in a while—even the head doctor of the Emergency department. So why don't you take off for a week and go fishing or something? Or you could go with a friend of mine who is looking for someone to go with to the paramedic conference next week…"

"And just what friend would that be?"

"John Gage."

"Now Dixie—"

"Don't you start, Kel! Just because the two of you don't see eye to eye on everything doesn't mean you can't get to know each other better or even become friends."

"I doubt Johnny would even **want** me to come with him."

"What do you want to bet that Johnny said the same thing about you?"

"He did, did he?"

Dixie nodded and gave him a hopeful look. "Sure did."

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll go with him, but I seriously doubt that rest and relaxation can be achieved with John Gage around."

"You never know, you just never know."

EMERGENCY!

Later that night, Dr. Brackett went home frustrated, exhausted, and disturbed by the events of the day. That 15 year old girl that had died had stirred up some old memories that weren't so pleasant. So, he tried to distract himself by watching TV, but that didn't help. Then, he tried reading a book. But that didn't help, either. So finally, he surrendered himself to sleep. However, the girl continued to haunt him—even in his dreams. He dreamed of the memory that the girl had stirred up. The dream became so vivid—like he was actually reliving the past.

He woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard. He shook his head trying to erase the whole thing from his memory, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He sat there for a moment paralyzed by the horror and reality of the dream. Finally, after several minutes, he got up and paced the floor, unable to sleep. After about an hour of pacing, he got back into bed. But all through the rest of the night he tossed and turned.

The next day, Squad 51 came in to Rampart to get some supplies. Dixie gave them the supplies they needed and gave her signature. "Hey, Johnny. Have you found anyone to go with you to the conference yet?"

"No, not yet. Is Dr. Brackett around?"

"Yeah, he should be heading to the break room any minute now."

Alvin, Johnny's temporary partner, looked at his watch. "Johnny, if you wanted to go talk to Brackett, I can stop by and visit Roy."

"Sure, that's sounds good."

"What room is Roy in, Dixie?" Alvin asked.

Dixie peered at her paper. "Room 212."

"Thanks." He gave a little wave and headed off to the 200 wing.

Johnny watched his partner walk away and then turned to Dixie. "Well, here goes nothing."

EMERGENCY!

Dr. Brackett walked into the break room and took a seat at the table. He raked his hands through his hair and sighed. The day was not even half-way through, and he was already exhausted, not to mention being totally overwhelmed by the events of last night and the day before. He heard the door open and looked up to see John Gage standing in the doorway. "Come in, Johnny."

Johnny stepped forward. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"I was, uh, wondering if you would, uh, want to come with me to the paramedic conference in San Diego next week."

"If you really want me to, then sure," he replied tiredly.

"Wait. Really?"

"Really."

"That's great! I'll be driving my car, so do you want me to pick you up at your house or here on Monday?

"Here would be fine—around back where the doctors park. Does that work?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he paused, dumbfounded that he had actually said yes. "Well, uh, see you around."

"Bye, Johnny."

Johnny left the break room and headed back to the nurse's desk.

Dixie looked up from her work. "So, did he say yes?"

"Yeah," Johnny said dumbfounded.

"See, what did I tell you?" Dixie patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

EMERGENCY!

The next few days flew by with lots of fires and a myriad of emergencies—both big and small. By the time Monday rolled around, all of Station 51, Rampart, and all the other stations were absolutely exhausted.

Dixie caught up with Dr. Brackett before he left. "Kel, are you looking forward to the conference?"

"I'm looking forward to getting away, if that's what you mean."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have a good time. And I know Johnny can be difficult sometimes, but he really is a nice guy."

"Mmmhmm," he nodded absentmindedly. "There's Johnny."

"Bye, Kel. Take care of yourself. And watch out for Johnny, won't you?" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back inside.

Kel watched as Dixie hurried away. Had he imagined that kiss? _No, she actually kissed me._ he decided.

"Dr. Brackett?" Johnny called out through his open car window. "Are you ready?"

Johnny's voice broke through all the thoughts racing through his head. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm ready."

"Just throw your stuff in the back, and we'll be all set."

Dr. Brackett hoisted up his suitcases and put them in the trunk. When he had finished, he opened the passenger door and got in.

For the first several minutes, neither one said a single word. Johnny kept his eyes set on the road without another glance in Dr. Brackett's direction, and Dr. Brackett sat silently watching the scenery go by. Finally Dr. Brackett spoke up, "So…do you know who all is speaking at the conference?"

"Nope. All I know is that they are going to be going over some new techniques, technology, rules and regulations."

An uncomfortable silence ensued and the next time that Johnny glanced over, he was surprised to see that Brackett had dozed off. Earlier he had noticed the tiredness of his eyes and his grumpy demeanor, but now he looked so peaceful and relaxed that Johnny dared not wake him.

An hour and a half later, Dr. Brackett awoke with a start, his breathing quick. He looked around wildly and seeing Johnny—remembered where he was and settled down.

"Are you okay? Did you sleep alright?" Johnny asked a little concerned, glancing over.

"Yeah," he lied. "I'm fine."

They continued to ride in silence until they arrived in San Diego.

"I was going to drop by the hotel first. Is that alright?"

"Yeah."

After they had put their bags in the hotel room, they headed straight to the conference center. The center was very large and had the capacity to sit nearly a thousand people. Johnny and Dr. Brackett made their way through the crowds and finally reached the main area where the event would take place.

"It's going to be hard to get a decent seat," Johnny remarked, looking at the mass of people already occupying a majority of the seats close to the front.

Dr. Brackett scanned area and recognized a familiar face coming towards him. "Williams?"

"Well! If it isn't Kelly Brackett!" the British man reached out to shake his hand. "Good to see you! It's been awhile, hasn't it now?"

Dr. Brackett shook his hand and smiled, "Bill Williams! It has been awhile."

"Ah, and who's this? Is he your son?" the bubbly man asked.

At this remark Johnny turned scarlet red in embarrassment.

Dr. Brackett chuckled softly and gave Mr. Williams a playful hit on the shoulder. "Nah, Bill. This is John Gage. He's a firefighter paramedic at Rampart."

Bill offered his hand to Johnny who shook it, a bit uncertain. "Nice to meet you, my boy." He turned back to Dr. Brackett. "If you don't mind, Kelly, I'd like to have a word with you in private. I'm afraid it's quite urgent."

Dr. Brackett looked to Johnny who cleared his throat. "That's alright. I was just going to find us a seat anyway."

"Good boy!" Williams replied. "Try looking on the far right side. I do believe there's a few good seats left."

"Uh, thanks," Johnny said before walking to the right side.

"What's this all about, Bill?" Dr. Brackett asked, getting serious again.

"Well, this isn't going to be like any other paramedic conference…"

"What's the surprise you got planned?"

"Well, it's not a surprise that I planned…Oh dear, I do believe I am going about this the wrong way."

"Just spit it out!"

"Alright, alright! This morning I found out that there is a considerable amount of people who are boycotting the paramedic program."

"What?"

"They're even signing a petition as we speak to put a stop to the program."

"But they can't do that!"

"I know, but they are doing just that."

"What group is it?"

"It's a collaboration of those who have had loved ones die while in the care of a paramedic or of a doctor. They have stored up this bitterness in their hearts against all paramedics and are determined to completely get rid of them all."

"That's an outrage! Many more have lived because of the paramedic program than died, and most times it isn't even the paramedic's fault if they die—it's sometimes lack of time."

"Exactly. So now instead of going over new rules, regulations, technology, et cetera, we are going to make a stand to keep the paramedic program with speakers from all over California. Then, towards the end of the week we are going to have a debate between one of our main speakers and the man who is arranging the petition to end the program. After the debate, then we will sign our own petition."

"That's sounds like it might work. But why tell me now?"

"I was wondering if you would be one of our main speakers and if you would do the debate on Thursday."

"Me? Oh no, Bill," the doctor said, shaking his head. "I can't."

"Sure you can, Kelly. You're a natural born speaker, and you have that fire and passion in you that could almost certainly help us save the program."

"I don't know, Bill…"

"And you would also be more convincing than some of the others because at the beginning, you were against the program. That testimony alone could help us. Please, Kelly? You helped us pass the bill in the first place, can't you help us keep it now?" he pleaded.

"Oh, alright. You make it hard to refuse. But my speeches won't be long."

"Short and to the point was exactly what I was looking for when I asked you."

"Will I be giving a testimony today?"

"No, I am simply going to explain the situation to everyone and introduce you and the other speakers." He looked at his watch. "Oh! I should get to the front, the conference is set to begin in five minutes."

Dr. Brackett nodded and tried to figure out where Johnny was sitting. Finally, he found Johnny and slid into the seat beside him. Looking at Johnny's still red face, he softly whispered, "Sorry if you were embarrassed that Bill called you my son. He likes to kid with me."

"Embarrassed? I wasn't embarrassed," Johnny said nervously. "So have you, uh, known him long?"

"We both went to the same high school. I haven't seen him in years."

"Oh, he's a bit, um, a bit…" Johnny fumbled for the right word.

"Eccentric?"

"Yeah, eccentric."

"Yes, he's always been like that."

"So what's he doing at the conference?"

"He actually is the coordinator of it."

"Hmmm."

"Looks like he's going to speak," Dr. Brackett said, pointing at his friend taking his place at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention?" Bill shouted into the microphone. When the crowd quieted, he continued, "Today you have all come to this conference to learn about the new rules, regulations, technology, and news about the paramedic program. Well, I'm going to tell you right now that our plans have changed." The crowd murmured in confusion and quieted when he explained, "I found out this very morning that there is a large group of individuals who are upset with the paramedics and the program in general. At this very moment, they are petitioning to put a stop to the program." The crowd spoke amongst themselves in sheer irritation and surprise. "Please, quiet down. Thank you. Some of you may not understand why people would be opposed to the program. I am going to tell you now that that group of people is a collaboration of people who have lost loved ones while in the care of a paramedic or even of a doctor. They are very bitter about it, too. We cannot drop the paramedic program without a fight, so throughout this week, we will be having a handful of guest speakers arguing in favor of keeping the paramedic program. On Thursday, our main guest speaker will debate with the man who arranged the petition to stop the program. On Friday, we will all sign a petition of our own. Now, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to our guest speakers. If the guest speakers could please stand up and give us a wave when your name is called, that would be wonderful." He shuffled his notes around. "Our main speaker is Dr. Kelly Brackett of Rampart Emergency."

The crowd applauded, and Dr. Brackett stood up, waved, and promptly sat down. He noticed that Johnny was staring at him. "Anything wrong, Johnny?"

"How come you didn't tell me you were the main speaker?"

"I didn't know it myself until a few minutes ago." He turned his attention back to Bill who was introducing the next speaker.

"Dr. Alexander Kimler of the Keck Medical Center." A man stood up on the far left side of the room and waved before taking his seat. "Next we have Dr. Zacharias Moore of St. Joseph Hospital, Dr. Seth Misner of Northbay Medical Center, and last but not least, Dr. Frank Petra of Mercy General Hospital. Let's give them another round of applause, shall we?" He applauded along with the crowd and then cleared his throat. "Now, our next order of business is to—" he started.

Before he could finish his sentence, two rocks sailed through the windows on the far right and far left of the room. The rock on the left hit Dr. Kimler square in the forehead making him collapse to the floor. The second rock grazed Dr. Brackett on the side of his head, also knocking him to the floor. The room was engulfed in chaos and panic. Bill Williams tried to tell everyone to remain calm, but the noise of the crowd drowned out his voice. So he stepped back from the microphone and called the police.

"Dr. Brackett!" Johnny cried out. He knelt by the doctor and called to him again, "Dr. Brackett! Can you hear me?"

Dr. Brackett groaned and turned to face Johnny. "Yeah…I hear ya."

Johnny spotted blood rushing down his face from a gash in his head. "Lie back, you've got a pretty nasty gash on your head," he ordered, gently pushing him back to the floor. Johnny looked around him and shouted, "Someone call an ambulance! Does anyone have a first aid kit?"

The man who had been standing right in front of Johnny and Dr. Brackett ran to the front and alerted Bill Williams to what was happening. Bill hastily pointed out a first aid kit in the corner of the room and approached the mic. "Is anyone else injured?"

Many people shouted that Dr. Kimler was hurt very bad. So Bill called an ambulance and then rushed to Brackett's side. "Kelly! How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?"

Dr. Brackett felt the gash with his hand. "I'll be fine, Bill. Tend to Dr. Kimler."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Johnny spoke up, "Mr. Williams, I'm a paramedic. I'll take care of him."

Bill gave a slight smile and patted Johnny on the back before making his way to the other side of the room.

At that moment, a man returned with a first aid kit. "Here's a first aid kit, mister."

"Thanks," Johnny replied taking the kit from him. He opened the kit and took out a bandage and started to dab at the gash. Noticing that the blood flow didn't decrease, he started to apply pressure to it, making Dr. Brackett squirm in discomfort.

"How…how bad does it look, Johnny?"

Johnny peeled back the bandage and leaned over him for a closer look. "Looks like it's going to need several stitches, but it doesn't look too serious. Let me check your pulse, though." He grabbed Dr. Brackett's wrist and began to take his pulse. "It's a little fast, but it's not thready. I don't have the equipment to check the rest of your vitals." Dr. Brackett closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain in his head. "You still with me, Doc?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Just relax a bit, okay? But don't go to sleep. The paramedics are here now. Hang tight. I'll be right back." Johnny got up and guided the uniformed paramedics through the crowd to Dr. Kimler and Dr. Brackett.

The two paramedics immediately introduced themselves as Bradley and Glen. Then, they got to work. They took Dr. Brackett's vitals, and the brunette, Bradley, called the hospital. "San Diego, this is Squad 7. We've got a male approximate age thirty suffering from a head wound caused by a rock. Vitals are as follows: BP is 130/90, Pulse is 80, and Respirations is 30. Pupils are equal and reactive. Patient is conscious. He has a laceration on his right temple. There are no other apparent injuries."

"7, start an IV with lactative ringers, and transport as soon as possible. Also, 7, be sure that the patient stays awake."

"10-4, San Diego." Bradley got the IV bag all set up, inserted it, and adjusted the drip. Then, he turned to Johnny and started to ask him questions while the other paramedic checked the ETA of the ambulance and dressed the wound. "What is the patient's name?"

Dr. Brackett spoke up, "Dr. Kelly Brackett."

Bradley turned to Dr. Brackett, "Very good," he said, writing it down. He turned back to Johnny, "Are you related to the patient?"

"No, I'm a paramedic firefighter at the same hospital, though."

"Alright, now is there any family we should notify?"

"Not that I know of. Doc?"

Dr. Brackett moaned and lifted his hands to his face, "Ah, my head!"

Glen, the blonde, who had dressed his wound, gently pushed his hands back. "Please don't touch. Now, do you have any family we should notify?"

"No family, only Joe and Dixie."

"Joe and Dixie?"

"Don't worry," Johnny piped up. "I can contact them for him." The sound of sirens was soon heard over the din of the crowd. "Can I ride with him in the ambulance?"

"Sure, sure. That'd be fine," Bradley replied. He turned his attention back to Dr. Brackett. "Sir, we'll be taking you to San Diego General Hospital."

EMERGENCY!

Dixie had just started her break when she was paged over the intercom system. _That's strange. I wonder what's going on._ She hurried to the nurse's station and saw Dr. Morton waiting by the phone. "What's this all about, Mike?"

"Telephone call for you. It's urgent."

"Who is it?"

"John Gage."

Dixie immediately took the phone from Mike, who stood there waiting to find out what was going on. "Hello, Johnny. What's wrong?"

"There was an accident at the conference center today. Two rocks were thrown through the windows and injured two of the doctors. Dr. Brackett was one of them."

"Is he alright?"

"The rock just grazed him, but it could have been a lot worse. We're on our way to San Diego General Hospital right now. It looks to me like he might need some stitches, but I don't think there's any further damage."

"Oh, thank God! What about the other doctor?"

"I don't know the extent of his injury, but he looked worse off."

"Alright, I'll let Joe and the others know. Please call me back when you hear more. We'll be praying. Bye."

"Bye."

Dixie hung up the phone and turned to Mike. "Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah, I did. I'll pass the word along."

"Thanks, Mike," Dixie said worriedly.

"Hey, he'll be alright," he said, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

EMERGENCY!

"What have we got, Jim?" the young doctor asked.

"A man was hit on the side of the head with a rock. He's in Room 2," the aide answered.

"Alright, let's have a look at him." The doctor entered the room and got out his penlight. He began to check out Dr. Brackett's reactivity to light.

When he had finished, he said, "Can you tell me your name, sir?"

"Dr. Kelly Brackett."

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows and hesitantly asked, "Kel Brackett?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Dr. Forbes. Tony Forbes."

"Tony from John Hopkins," Dr. Brackett said, suddenly realizing who he was. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, man, it has. I would say it's good to see you, but not exactly in this way," he paused. "Are you in any pain?"

"My head's a little sore, but I don't think it's anything too serious."

"Kel, let me do the diagnosing. I'm the doctor now, and you're the patient."

"Don't rub it in, Tony."

"Well, I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll get some x-rays and a full skull series. Then, we'll stitch you up good."

"Alright, Tony. Do what you have to."

"Alright, hang in there, Kel." He turned to his aide, "Jim, get x-ray up here immediately." The aide nodded and hurried to get the mobile x-ray unit. "Kel, did anyone come with you? Is there anyone I should notify?"

"Yeah, John Gage. He's a firefighter paramedic at Rampart. He's out in the waiting room."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to tell him what's going on." Dr. Brackett nodded. Dr. Forbes made his way to the waiting room. "John Gage?" he called out.

Johnny stood up and approached the doctor. "I'm John Gage."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tony Forbes."

Johnny looked at the doctor and noted his sharp green eyes, dark slick hair, and nicely tanned skin tone. "How's Dr. Brackett?"

"He's conscious, his vitals are good, and his pupils are equal and reactive. We still need to take some x-rays and a full skull series to make sure there is no further damage or concussion."

"Oh, thank God," he sighed in relief.

"After we get the x-rays and skull series, we'll stitch him up and set him up in a bed while we wait for the results to come back. If there are no problems, he could be released within a few hours. Don't worry, it looks like Kel will be fine."

"Thank you, doctor."

EMERGENCY!

An hour later, Dr. Brackett was all stitched up and uncomfortably situated in a hospital bed. Johnny sat in a chair by his bed waiting to hear the results of the x-rays and skull series.

"Uggh! What's taking Tony so long?" Dr. Brackett moaned, leaning his head back on the pillow. "This bed is awful uncomfortable."

A knock was heard at the door. "Come in," Johnny called out.

Dr. Forbes came in with a smile. "How's my patient doing?"

"Terrible!" Dr. Brackett teased. "What took you so long?" he asked rubbing at the bandage that covered his stitches.

Dr. Forbes just smiled and showed off his bright white teeth. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"So what's the diagnosis, Tony?"

"Your x-rays and skull series look excellent. There's no sign of a concussion or any permanent damage. You should be released shortly."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime, Kel. And the next time you decide to visit me at work, please don't do so on my exam table. That's an order."

Dr. Brackett laughed and said, 'Sure, Tony. Sounds good to me."

EMERGENCY!

Dixie had just gotten home when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dixie. It's Johnny."

"Johnny, how's Kel doing?"

"He's doing good, Dix. He needed a dozen stitches, but there's no concussion and no permanent damage. We're back at the hotel now."

"Oh, thank God! You had me worried when you first called. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, hang on," he put the phone to his chest and called out, "Dr. Brackett? Dixie wants to talk to you!"

Dr. Brackett came over to the phone, sat down on the bed, and answered, "Hello, Dix?"

"Kel! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Dix. It was just a rock that hit me, not a freight train."

"I know, but how did it even happen? Why was someone throwing a rock at you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I hope you stay at the hotel tomorrow instead of going to the conference. You need to get your rest."

"Dix, I promised that I'd speak, and that's just what I'm going to do."

"But Kel, you've had a head wound—"

"Dix, you're not going to change my mind."

"Well, just take it easy. I worry about you, you know."

"I know, Dix."

"I miss you."

"I do, too."

"Can you put Johnny back on, please?"

"What? You're tired of me already?"

"Of course not, Kel. I just forgot to tell Johnny something."

"Alright, I'll get him," he put the phone to his chest. "Johnny? Dixie would like to talk to you."

Johnny took the phone. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to ask a favor."

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Just keep a close eye on Kel, okay? He doesn't take care of himself as well as he should. And if he's in pain, he's not going to let you know."

"Alright, Dix. I will."

"Thanks, Johnny. Bye."

"Bye," he said hanging up the phone. He yawned and stretched his arms for a second and then noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. He picked it up and examined the outside that read "KELLY BRACKETT". "Um, Dr. Brackett, this is for you. I found it on the floor by the door."

Dr. Brackett frowned and reached for the paper. He opened it and read it to himself, his eyes widening at the message inside.

"Dr. Brackett? What's wrong?"

"It's, uh, nothing. Probably some prank," he fumbled his words.

Johnny snatched the paper from him and read it aloud. " _Brackett, our rock-throwing trick might not have worked this time, but we won't miss twice. Don't even think about going to the conference tomorrow. I'm sure your friend, Mr. Williams, will understand completely. Oh, and don't think about calling the police. If you do that, the paramedic program will most definitely go down the drain and more people will get hurt."_ Johnny's mouth dropped in surprise and horror of what he had just read. "What…what are you going to do?"

"What else can I do? I'm going to the conference."

"What? But the note says—"

"I know what the note says, but it could all be a prank for all we know—a couple of kids throwing some rocks and phony threats around."

"But what if it's not?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I can't think about this now. I'm exhausted."

"Right, yeah. You should get some extra sleep tonight."

EMERGENCY!

Dr. Brackett woke up with a start, panting hard. He swallowed and glanced around the dark hotel room.

He'd finally dropped off to sleep, but when he had, he dreamed of her—the girl he had tried to forget. He heard the sirens of the ambulance, and he saw the flashing lights. Then he heard the girl's terrified screams echoing through the hallways. He saw the tarp being put over her brother's body. The girl turned towards him and locked her icy blue eyes with him. The terror in them was as plain as could be, and they shimmered with tears. Though she didn't speak, he could almost hear her calling out, begging, and pleading for him to help her. But there was nothing he could do.

He took a deep breath, but he still couldn't forget her eyes and the way they haunted him. He went to the sink and splashed some water on his face. But the cold water didn't help him at all. It only made him feel the cold reality of his dream.

EMERGENCY!

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Johnny asked Dr. Brackett.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied gruffly.

"How's your head?"

He glared at Johnny and huffed, "It's fine. I'm fine. Can we please go?"

Johnny gave a hurt look and said, "Yeah, sure."

Whenever they arrived at the conference center, Bill Williams hurriedly approached them. "Kelly, what in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm here to speak at the conference."

"But I thought that you would certainly be staying at the hotel recovering from yesterday's ordeal."

"I am recovered from it, Bill."

"But are you really? You don't look—"

"Bill, I'm fine! You asked me to speak, and I'm here."

Bill sighed and shrugged, "Alright, alright." He approached the podium and motioned for the crowd to settle down. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention. Thank you. Before we begin today, I would like to give you an update. Dr. Kimler, who was injured yesterday, is in the hospital and is recovering. He appreciates all the heartfelt concern and prayers, but regrets that he will not be able to attend any more of the conference. Dr. Brackett, however, received an injury of a lesser degree and is able to join us today. Dr. Brackett, this stage is all yours."

The crowd applauded, and Dr. Brackett stepped up to the podium. "Thank you. Today I'm here to share with you my testimony involving the paramedic program. And I hope that when all is said and done, you'll remember what I'm about to tell you." He cleared his throat and continued, "Back when the paramedic program was an idea and not yet in the works, I was approached by a man. This man wanted me to train a group of men who would become some of the first paramedics. At first, I had some reservations about the program. I thought that it was a silly idea to have wannabe doctors who weren't as qualified going around and treating people. I thought it was a waste of time, money, and effort. But, I had to teach the program, so I did. After those men received their training, they were allowed to go out into the field and treat victims—but only under the supervision of a nurse. One day, two paramedics responded to an accident with one of the nurses at Rampart. During the rescue, the nurse was injured and knocked unconscious. The paramedics knew what to do from their training, but it is routine to call in to the hospital, so they couldn't treat them without my say-so. I was ready to send another nurse to the accident, but they were too far away, and these paramedics insisted that time was short. They ended up possibly saving the life of that nurse, and they also successfully treated the other victims. I'd like to leave you with this one thought: If the paramedic program didn't exist, how many would die? How many would run out of time before a doctor could get to them? Now consider this: How many lives would be saved if the paramedic program continued and enlarged? Thank you for your time."

The audience applauded enthusiastically, and Bill gave Dr. Brackett a pat on the back, "Good show, Kelly. Good show! That really stirred 'em up!"

A creaking sound in the ceiling caught Johnny's attention. He looked up to the source of the sound and saw that the light fixture right above them was about to come down. He knew that if it came down right then and there that it would come down right on top of Dr. Brackett, Mr. Williams, and himself. "Watch out!" He quickly moved into action and pushed Mr. Williams and Dr. Brackett out of the way. The three of them fell to the floor, and the light fixture landed right by their feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Bill asked looking at Dr. Brackett and Johnny.

"I'm fine," Johnny said.

"Kelly, are you alright? Did you hit your head?" Bill asked worriedly.

Dr. Brackett shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Boy, that was a close one!"

Bill looked around at the mess on the floor and the stunned crowd. "Too close for comfort."

Johnny shot a glance to Dr. Brackett and caught his attention. Then, he raised his eyebrows, silently questioning if this new accident was a coincidence or something to do with the note. Dr. Brackett just shook his head, dismissing his questioning expression.

The three of them got up and before they could do anything, the electricity went out, leaving the entire convention center in darkness. People shrieked and panicked.

After about half a minute, the lights came back on. Once again, confusion reigned supreme until Bill made his way to the microphone and calmed the crowd down. "Alright, settle down. Someone must have tripped the circuits. Everything's fine now. Um, let's get on with the rest of our testimonies. I believe Dr. Kimler was next, but because he is still recovering, Dr. Joseph Tiner of Keck Medical Center has so graciously offered to take his place. Dr. Tiner, the stage is all yours."

A man stood up in the crowd and approached the stage. He was short, skinny, and had brown hair and green eyes with big black glasses that gave him a sort of smart yet geeky appearance. He cleared his throat and then started right into his speech.

Johnny tried to listen intently but found it very hard because the speech was delivered in a monotone textbook-like manner. His eyes roamed restlessly over the ground and settled on a piece of paper with KELLY BRACKETT written on it. He picked it up and examined it. It appeared to be identical to the one he had found in the hotel room the previous night. He tapped Dr. Brackett on the shoulder and handed him the envelope.

Dr. Brackett frowned and carefully opened it. It was indeed in the same writing that the other note had been. It read, " _I guess our second attempt wasn't successful. If you don't stop this attempt to save the paramedic program, it won't be the last. Watch your back, doctor."_ He sighed nervously and handed it to Johnny.

Johnny read it silently to himself and turned to Dr. Brackett. "This is getting serious. You need to tell the police," he whispered.

"The first note said not to call them. It said more people would get hurt if we got the police involved. Besides, there's not much the police could do anyway. They'd only shut down the convention and spend eternity investigating it," he whispered back.

The crowd applauded less fervently than before as Dr. Tiner returned to his seat. "And now we have Dr. Zacharias Moore of St, Joseph Hospital. Dr. Moore, the stage is yours."

A tall, lanky man with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes walked onto the stage and gave his speech.

When he had finished, the crowd applauded, and this process continued on with Dr. Misner and Dr. Petra.

When all the speeches were concluded, Bill Williams dismissed the crowd and hurried to catch Dr. Brackett and Johnny before they left. "Kelly! Kelly! Do wait up for me!"

Dr. Brackett swung around quickly to face his friend. "What is it, Bill?"

"I just wanted to ask what you think is causing all these so-called accidents?"

"So-called accidents? You think they were on purpose?"

"No, not at all. I think we all have figured out that these aren't just pranks or accidents by now. Something fishy is going on here."

"You got that right," Johnny mumbled under his breath, running his hands through his dark unruly hair.

"I'm even thinking of canceling the rest of the conference."

"But you can't do that!" Dr. Brackett shouted.

"If more of these things keep occurring, I can't afford to keep the conference going. Someone could get majorly hurt or I could get sued."

"Please, just hold off on that. This program's important, and we can't let it slip through the cracks."

"Quite right, quite right. I'll do that. But I'm still uneasy about this all."

EMERGENCY!

Later that night after Johnny changed the bandage on Dr. Brackett's head, Dr. Brackett laid on the bed thinking about the events of the day. He glanced over at Johnny, who was already asleep and stretched out in one of the most awkward positions possible. He chuckled softly shaking his head. Johnny was something else. After a while of thinking, he fell asleep, but yet again it was not a deep restful sleep, but rather it became a nightmare-filled sleep.

He heard the sirens of the ambulance, and he saw the flashing lights. Then he heard the girl's terrified screams echoing through the hallways. He saw the tarp being put over her brother's body. The girl turned towards him and locked her icy blue eyes with him. The terror in them was as plain as could be, and they shimmered with tears. Though she didn't speak, he could almost hear her calling out, begging, and pleading for him to help her. She was taken into the surgery, and he gave her the anesthetic. Her blue eyes locked on him before they darkened and closed as it began to kick in. He began the surgery, but the blood just kept coming and before he knew it, she slipped through his fingers completely. The datascope that had once shown her regular heart rate flat-lined. She was dead. The girl had died under his own hands. He folded the tarp over her still small form. But those eyes…he could never forget the eyes of that girl…never.

EMERGENCY!

The next morning, Johnny woke up to find Dr. Brackett sitting in a chair by the window. He wasn't asleep or reading or anything. He was just staring out the window. "Anything interesting out there?" Johnny asked, pulling off his shirt.

Dr. Brackett turned as if just aware of his presence in the room. "Not really. I was just…thinking."

Johnny continued to change as Dr. Brackett resumed his thinking. "Are you ready to go?" Dr. Brackett didn't respond, so Johnny tried to get his attention. "Doc?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be yourself this morning."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. It isn't a crime to think, is it?"

"No, I just-. How's your head feeling this morning?"

"Like I said, it's fine."

"Well, I'm going to check it anyway. Dixie would have my head if I didn't look after you. Now let's take a look at those stitches."

Johnny reached up to unwrap the bandage on Dr. Brackett's head, but Dr. Brackett swatted it away. "You don't need to."

"But Dixie wanted me to, so I will. Man, it's just like she said, you're as stubborn as stubborn can be."

Dr. Brackett rolled his eyes and let Johnny start unwrapping the bandage. "Dixie can be just as stubborn as I can," he retorted haughtily.

Johnny laid the bandage down on the table beside the chair and steadied Dr. Brackett's head with his hand while he inspected it. "It's healing pretty well. Dixie will be pleased to hear it."

"Great, now can we go?"

"Sure, sure."

EMERGENCY!

The convention started that morning and for the first time that week, it seemed as if it would pass accident-free. However, that was not the case. Halfway through the first hour, someone shouted that there was a bomb. Everyone started running for the exits as fast as their legs could carry them only to find that the doors had been locked. Then smoke started pouring into the room so fast and so intense that it was hard to see. They soon discovered that it was not a real bomb, but, in fact, a series of very powerful smoke bombs. This settled the crowd down a bit, but many people were choking and coughing from the inhalation of the smoke.

"Wow!" Johnny exclaimed. 'I've never seen such a powerful bunch of smoke bombs." He cleared his throat and mumbled under his breath, "And it's an awful good thing that Chet's not here. I wouldn't want him to get any ideas."

"If no one can get those doors unlocked soon, we're going to be dealing with several cases of smoke inhalation," Dr. Brackett commented.

"Yeah, let's hope it doesn't come to that. Hey, where's your friend—Mr. Williams?"

"He was here."

"Oh, here he comes."

Bill hurried up to them, coughing up a storm. When he could finally get a breath in, he asked, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," Dr. Brackett answered. "What's the situation with the doors?"

"Someone messed with the building's locking mechanism, and for now there's nothing we can do to get them open." Bill coughed again.

"Are there any oxygen units available in this room?" Dr. Brackett asked, thinking of all the possible smoke inhalation cases.

"Yes, up on the stage."

The next thirty minutes consisted of Dr. Brackett and Johnny giving oxygen to the people who had inhaled the most smoke including Bill Williams.

"Kelly, I don't need it. Give it to someone who does," Bill said defiantly.

"We're already given to it as many people as need it. It's your turn."

After a rather lengthy coughing spell, Bill finally consented and let Dr. Brackett slip the oxygen mask over his face.

A few minutes after that, the door was finally unlocked and opened. Out of the large crowd, only twenty people had smoke inhalation bad enough to justify being sent to the hospital. Bill Williams was not one of them.

EMERGENCY!

Later that day, Johnny and Dr. Brackett were able to return to their hotel room.

"Ughh, what a day!" Dr. Brackett exclaimed, rubbing at his bandage.

"Yeah, I'm bushed!" Johnny added. "I'm going to take a quick shower, and then maybe we could catch a movie on TV or something." Dr. Brackett nodded in response. Johnny headed to the bathroom and paused. Another piece of paper was on the ground. It had "KELLY BRACKETT" written in bold letters on the front. "Uh, Dr. Brackett?"

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"You might want to come over here."

Dr. Brackett got up from his seat and walked over. Noticing the note, he said, "Oh. Another one of these." He took it from Johnny and read it aloud. " _Dr. Brackett, up until now it has been all 'fun and games'. But, no more. If you show up for the debate tomorrow, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You know what will happen if you go to the police, so don't even think about it."_

EMERGENCY!

He heard the sirens of the ambulance, and he saw the flashing lights. Then he heard the girl's terrified screams echoing through the hallways. He saw the tarp being put over her brother's body. The girl turned towards him and locked her icy blue eyes with him. The terror in them was as plain as could be, and they shimmered with tears. Though she didn't speak, he could almost hear her calling out, begging, and pleading for him to help her. She was taken into the surgery, and he gave her the anesthetic. Her blue eyes locked on him before they darkened and closed as it began to kick in. He began the surgery, but the blood just kept coming and before he knew it, she slipped through his fingers completely. The datascope that had once shown her regular heart rate flat-lined. She was dead. The girl had died under his own hands. He folded the tarp over her still small form. But those eyes…he could never forget the eyes of that girl…never. Then her parents came. They cursed and swore and blamed him for the deaths of their children. It was all his fault. The blame was all his. The guilt would plague him forever. He would always remember. Their deaths would forever be on his conscience…forever.

Dr. Brackett woke up in a cold sweat. He wildly looked around. _Where am I? This isn't the hospital. Where's—._ Then it clicked. _I'm in the hotel room with Johnny. It was just a dream. It wasn't real…It was real, but that's all in the past. I've moved on. But no matter how much time passes and how hard I try, I still can't forget that girl._

EMERGENCY!

Thursday rolled around with Dr. Brackett and Johnny dreading it. It was the day of the debate, and both of them were nervous of the unknown. What would happen if Dr. Brackett went? Would more people get hurt? Would Dr. Brackett get hurt again? Would the paramedic program be saved or would it go down the drain?

"I'm going to go, Johnny," Dr. Brackett stated early that morning.

"But what about—"

"I'm willing to take the chance."

Johnny looked Dr. Brackett in the eye. "If that's what you want to do...but be careful. If anything happened, there would be a lot of people who would miss you an awful lot."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Well, there's Dixie, and of course, Joe, the staff at Rampart, your family, and us guys at 51."

"Hmm, I don't really have any family to speak of other than my father, and we're not on the best of terms."

"Still, the rest of us would miss you."

Dr. Brackett gave a small smile and gave Johnny a pat on the back. "I'd miss you guys, too." He paused. "Let's get this over with."

EMERGENCY!

"Kelly! I'm relieved to see you here after yesterday's ordeal," Bill Williams said, giving him a pat on the back.

"You know I wouldn't leave you in the lurch, Bill. I said I'd be here and here I am."

"Quite right, and I'm very appreciative. This week has turned out nothing like I've wanted it to. I'd at least like the program to be saved. I think this debate is just the way to do it. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

"Alright, we're waiting for your 'opponent' to arrive, then we'll begin."

While he was waiting, Dr. Brackett noticed a small boy running around with a coffee cup in hand. He appeared to be looking for someone.

On seeing Dr. Brackett, the boy came up to him. "You're Dr. Brackett, aren't you? The one who's going to be doing the debate?"

"Yes."

"This coffee's for you."

"Who sent you?"

"I don't know his name, but he said he's a good friend of yours."

"Ah, thank you." The boy handed him the cup and sped off. Dr. Brackett sipped at the coffee.

Five minutes later, a man with a long gray beard and wild hair to match approached Bill. Dr. Brackett watched as this grizzled man took his place opposite of him.

Bill cleared his throat and began to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now ready to begin the debate. In defense of the paramedic program, we have Dr. Kelly Brackett of Rampart General Hospital. In opposition of the paramedic program, we have Mr. H. Smith. And the moderator for this event is Mr. Titus Howards. Mr. Howards?"

A tall distinguished-looking gentleman stood up and walked to the center of the stage. "How this works is each side will give their stance on the issue at hand. After this, the opposing sides can begin to contest each other and argue it out. Since Mr. H. Smith is a visitor to this convention, he can begin first. Mr. Smith?"

The old man cleared his throat and launched into his speech. "Many of you think that the paramedic program is a good thing—a thing by which many, many lives can be saved. But this is not true. The paramedic program has actually killed thousands since it was started a few years ago. Let me give you an example: I knew a man who was involved in a car accident. This man would have been alright if he had been taken straightaway to see a doctor. However, this was not the case. The paramedics killed him before he ever got a chance to see one."

At this statement, Dr. Brackett shouted, "I object! The paramedics have never intentionally killed anyone!"

"Dr. Brackett, you are not to comment on anything Mr. Smith says until after both of you have spoken. If you continue in these outbursts, you will not only be breaking the rules, but you will also be forfeiting your spot in the debate. Need I say more?" Mr. Howards asked. Dr. Brackett clamped his mouth shut and nodded. "Mr. Smith, please continue."

"As I was saying, the paramedics killed this man before he ever had a chance to see a doctor. And that's just one instance, I've heard several other similar stories, but they all had the same ending—death by the hands of the paramedics. Now, I say that the program should get shut down. It isn't right for untrained individuals to do a doctor's job. I'd rather have a real certified doctor do his own work. That is why I think the paramedic program should be stopped immediately. Thank you."

Mr. Travis nodded at Mr. Smith. "Thank you, Mr. Smith. Now, we will hear Dr. Kelly Brackett give his speech to keep the program. Dr. Brackett?"

"Many of you who attended the conference this week have already heard this story. But I'm going to tell it again, and I promise you that I will still stand by it no matter what the opposition says." He cleared his throat and then continued, "Back when the paramedic program was an idea and not yet in the works, I was approached by a man. This man wanted me to train a group of men who would become some of the first paramedics. At first, I had some reservations about the program. I thought that it was a silly idea to have wannabe doctors who weren't as qualified going around and treating people. I thought it was a waste of time, money, and effort. But, I had to teach the program, so I did. After those men received their training, they were allowed to go out into the field and treat victims—but only under the supervision of a nurse. One day, two paramedics responded to an accident with one of the nurses at Rampart. During the rescue, the nurse was injured and knocked unconscious. The paramedics knew what to do from their training, but it is routine to call in to the hospital, so they couldn't treat them without my say-so. I was ready to send another nurse to the accident, but they were too far away, and these paramedics insisted that time was short. They ended up possibly saving the life of that nurse, and they also successfully treated the other victims. Yes, I know that there have been a few cases of paramedics messing up and doing what some people would call accidently 'killing them'. Paramedics are just like the rest of us. We all make mistakes. But sometimes when a person dies in a situation like Mr. Smith explained, it's not the paramedics that do the killing—but time. Time is a killer. If no one calls 911 until long after the emergency occurs, there's no guarantee that the paramedics will be able to save them. I'd like to leave you with this one thought: If the paramedic program didn't exist, how many would die? How many would run out of time before a doctor could get to them? Now consider this: How many more lives would be saved if the paramedic program continued and enlarged? Thank you."

Mr. Howards straightened his tie and said, "Gentlemen, you are free to begin debating one another."

At this, Mr. Smith jumped right in. "Dr. Brackett, you said that time is a killer, and sometimes it does the killing—not the paramedics. That might be partially true, but it is like blaming a boy's broken leg solely on gravity. But really what caused the accident: the boy who pushed him or gravity?"

"Mr. Smith, although that thinking is true in some cases, it is not true in the case of the paramedics," Dr. Brackett replied fervently.

"Dr. Brackett, has it ever occurred to you that maybe time is not the reason? Maybe the reason is that your paramedics are too slow and too inexperienced to do their job quickly and efficiently?"

"Mr. Smith, I resent that. Yes, there may be a handful of paramedics who are not the best prepared for the job, but you can say that about any job. Most of the paramedics that I have known and worked with are the most efficient and best at their job that they can be."

"Dr. Brackett, I seriously doubt that you know every paramedic. There are a lot of 'bad' paramedics that I am sure you've never even met. If you had seen some of the paramedics that I have, you would agree that time didn't even figure into it."

"Okay, you might be right. I haven't met all the paramedics. But all the ones I have met are good and well-trained. I have never met a poorly equipped or poorly trained paramedic. But you also have to take into account that everyone's fates are already planned out. Sometimes, it is a person's time. In the end, you can't change or try to alter it."

"Dr. Brackett, people have the power to do what they want. If someone was really determined to save another human's life, they could do it."

"Sometimes determination is not enough to save a person. I can be determined as determined can be and still lose a car accident victim."

"Then you weren't determined enough!"

"That's not even a logical rebuttal!"

At this outburst of debate, Mr. Howards stepped in, "Gentlemen, this is supposed to be a friendly debate not an out-and-out fight. Let's take a two minute break so you both can cool down, and then we will conclude the debate."

Dr. Williams turned his back to Mr. Smith to find himself face to face with Bill Williams. "How do you think it's going? Do you think it's going as good as you hoped?"

"You're doing a fine job, Kelly. It's just that I underestimated Mr. H. Smith. But you're defending the program superbly."

"Thanks. I just don't know if I'll be able to pull it off."

"I know you can pull it off, Kelly. Don't doubt yourself."

"You're right." He took a large gulp of his coffee. "This is good coffee. Where did you get it?"

"What do you mean where did I get it? I didn't get you coffee."

"You didn't? I thought for sure that's who the good friend of mine was."

"What are you talking about, Kelly?"

"A young boy gave me this coffee and said it was from a good friend of mine. I assumed he meant you."

"Not me, my friend."

"Oh, then I wonder who it was."

"I'm sure I have no idea."

"Hmmm. Boy, am I tired."

"Yeah, you do look a little pale. Do you feel alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just a little tired."

Then, Mr. Howards shouted, "Gentlemen, if you're ready, we'll continue the debate."

Dr. Brackett turned to Bill, "Well, here goes nothing." He finished off his coffee and said, "I'm ready if you are, Mr. Smith."

"I'm ready, Brackett."

Mr. Howards took over, "Gentlemen, you were debating if the determination of a man can really save a human's life."

Dr. Brackett started, "Determination can certainly help the cause of saving a life. However, determination alone will not save a life."

"That's where you're wrong, Brackett. Skill and determination together can save a life," Mr. Smith retorted. "Something that you don't have."

"What?" Dr. Brackett exclaimed. 'What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Brackett. You were the reason my daughter died. You killed her because of your lack of skill and serious lack of determination."

"Look, Mr. Smith, I've never met you before, and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ah, playing dumb are you? Of course you remember me. I'm Hiram Smith. Tina Smith's father."

Dr. Brackett searched his brain trying to remember. Then it hit him. Tina Smith—that was the name of the girl who haunted his dreams. "I…I…" he started. All of the sudden, he felt a searing pain in his head, making him cry out in pain.

Immediately, Johnny and Bill were at Dr. Brackett's side asking him if he was alright. Dr. Brackett replied, I…I…don't…know."

Mr. Smith shouted, "Ignore him! He's faking it, I'm sure! He's just trying to distract us all from the fact that he killed a little fifteen year old girl! Come on Brackett! Quit the charades, and face the facts!"

Dr. Brackett put his head in his hands and suddenly collapsed. "Kelly? Kelly? What's wrong?" Bill asked. Dr. Brackett didn't answer but moaned and held his stomach. "Somebody call 911!"

Johnny gently pushed Bill out of the way, "Let me have a look at him." Johnny started examining Dr. Brackett and trying to figure out what was wrong. He took his pulse and frowned. "Doc, can you hear me?" Again, Dr. Brackett didn't speak but slowly nodded his head. "Do you have severe pain in your head?" Dr. Brackett grimaced and nodded. "Do you have severe abdominal pain?" Dr. Brackett groaned and nodded.

"What does that mean, Johnny?" Bill asked looking over his shoulder.

"It could mean many different things. Does anyone know if he had anything to eat or drink while he's been at the convention center?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"It's just a hunch."

"Yeah, he had some coffee earlier."

"Where did he get it?"

"He said some boy gave it to him and said it was from a good friend of his."

On hearing that, Johnny's eyes widened. "What's the ETA of that ambulance? I think he's been poisoned."

"Poisoned? With what?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I'd say arsenic."

Someone in the crowd shouted that the ambulance would be there any minute.

Johnny turned his attention back to Dr. Brackett. His face was covered in sweat and his eyes were closed. "Doc? Are you awake?"

Dr. Brackett opened his eyes and looked around, "Where…where am I?"

Johnny looked at Bill, "Confusion—it's one of the symptoms." He turned back to Dr. Brackett, "You're at the San Diego Convention Center. You collapsed during the paramedic conference debate. The ambulance is on its way, and the paramedics will be here anytime now, okay?" He took his pulse again. "Stay with me."

The sound of sirens filled the air as the paramedics rushed in. "He's over here!" Johnny shouted. "I think he's been poisoned with arsenic."

"Arsenic? Are you sure?" the one paramedic asked.

"Pretty sure, I'm a paramedic myself. He has several symptoms—headache, confusion, abdominal pain, and drowsiness."

They immediately set up the biophone and contacted the hospital. "San Diego, this is Squad 18. We've got a male approximate age thirty suffering from what appears to be a case of arsenic poisoning. He is showing the symptoms of headache, confusion, abdominal pain, and drowsiness. Vitals to follow." They quickly took his vitals and relayed, "Vitals are as follows: BP is 140/90, Pulse is 90, and Respirations is 40. Patient is coming in and out of consciousness."

"Squad 18, is the ambulance at the scene?"

"Affirmative, San Diego."

"Start an IV with lactative ringers, and transport immediately. Keep a close watch on him."

"10-4, San Diego."

The paramedics instantly inserted the IV. Then, the ambulance attendants lifted him onto the stretcher and wheeled him off to the ambulance.

Bill Williams quickly pulled Johnny aside. "I think I know who poisoned him."

"Who?"

"Mr. Smith."

"Why?"

"I don't have time to explain it all, but you go ahead with him in the ambulance. I'll talk to the police when they get here and see if they can hold him as a suspect."

"Alright, I'll keep you posted."

Johnny hurried off after the paramedics and hopped into the back of the ambulance.

EMERGENCY!

When they arrived at the hospital, Dr. Brackett was rushed into a treatment room, and toxicology was called. Dr. Forbes did a quick examination and confirmed that it was arsenic poisoning. Just then, Dr. Brackett started to go into convulsions—another symptom of arsenic poisoning. "Get that antidote over here, STAT!" he ordered.

The antidote was handed to him in a syringe. He prepared it and quickly inserted it. After it was all emptied into the IV, he sighed. "I think we got it in time."

EMERGENCY!

The next day, Dr. Brackett awoke in a hospital room. "Johnny?" he called out.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed during the debate because you were poisoned with arsenic. Thankfully, the paramedics got you to the antidote in time."

"How was I poisoned?"

"They found traces of arsenic in the coffee cup that had been sent to you by 'a good friend of yours'. That good friend turned out to be Mr. Hiram Smith. Tina Smith's father."

"Hiram Smith?"

"The man who was opposing you in the debate."

"Oh, yes it's coming back to me. Where is Smith now?"

"In jail. Bill Williams figured out that it was Smith who had poisoned you and had the police officer arrest him as an attempted murder suspect. We also found out that Smith was the one who had been sabotaging the convention this whole week."

"Wow. But how did Bill know?"

"Well, he said he remembered you telling him about the Smith case. How Tina's older brother was driving with Tina when a drunk hit them head-on. The brother was killed instantly, but Tina died on the operating table when you were operating. He also remembered how upset the parents were—yelling, screaming, cursing, swearing, and ultimately blaming you for their daughter's death even though you were cleared of all blame. If you remember, Bill had mentioned that the opposition of the paramedic program was composed of people who had loved ones die in the hands of paramedics and some doctors, too. Mr. Smith was so bitter and so upset that he formed this group to put a stop to it and to ultimately get revenge on you. But when he was arrested, he confessed. He'll be held for trial and then sentenced."

"What about his wife? Was she involved?"

"His wife died two years ago after a car accident—that just added more fuel to the fire."

"Wow. It's crazy what bitterness does to people."

"Yeah, and it goes to show that revenge doesn't pay, and it isn't always sweet either."

"Did they sign the petition yet?"

"They signed it this morning, and the program was saved!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, when everyone saw how quickly and efficiently those paramedics worked on you and heard how they saved your life, that got tons more people to sign it—even some people from the opposition."

"That's wonderful! Now all I have to do is get out of this hospital!"

Dr. Forbes peeked around the door. "Now don't be so quick to get out, Kel," he said with a smirk.

"Tony! Good to see you!"

"I would say the same, but you disobeyed the doctor's orders."

"What orders are you talking about?"

"My orders of not coming to visit me next time on an exam table."

"Oh, that! Well, I guess I couldn't help it."

"What was I supposed to think when I get a report that there's an arsenic poisoning and they bring you in?"

"Well, you didn't just come in here to yell at me, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I came here to tell you that the tests came back."

"And?"

"And you're good. The antidote flushed out all the arsenic that you were poisoned with."

"That's great!" Johnny exclaimed.

"So when can I finally get outta here?"

"What? So anxious to leave already?"

"Definitely!"

"No, we're going to keep you overnight for observation." He looked at his watch. "Well, I got to be checking on some of my other patients. But I'll check in on you later."

EMERGENCY!

That night, Dr. Brackett slept without any nightmares. He did have a dream, however. He dreamed of the girl—Tina. But she wasn't like he'd seen her in the nightmares. She was sitting in a beautiful green field with dainty little flowers all through her golden hair, and she was laughing. She turned to him and waved with a smile on her lips. He smiled back knowing that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
